the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Mandee and Jackie's Revenge
'''Mandee and Jackie's Revenge '''is the 34th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Anti-Goldie Returns Synopsis: Mandee and Jackie plot revenge on Robert and Riley when they don't accept Mandee and Jackie's apology. Character appearances: * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Mandee * Jackie Transcript: One day at school, Robert and Riley were on the way to their home-ec class. Mandee and Jackie stopped them. Robert and Riley were annoyed. Robert: What is it now? Riley: Yeah. We're really busy. Mandee: Look, we're sorry, okay. Jackie: Yeah. We feel terrible for picking on you because of your sexual orientation... Robert: Oh really. Like we're going to believe that. Riley: Yeah. Prove it. Mandee: Well, we've felt bad for weeks... Jackie: We even considered learning to bake for you! Robert: We don't buy it! Even if you were sorry, which you aren't, we'd still not forgive you. You just hurt us too much... Riley: Yeah. Now we gotta go... Robert and Riley left. Mandee: I guess second time's a charm. By lunch, they'll forgive us... Jackie: I hope so... ~ ~ ~ At lunch, Robert and Riley were eating their homemade tuna noodle casserole. Mandee and Jackie went up to them. Robert: What is it now? Riley: We don't forgive you... Still! Mandee: You will after you see this. Mandee got out a brownie from her bag. Mandee: It's a peace offering. Jackie: I hope we can be friends... Robert and Riley reluctantly ate a piece of the brownie. Mandee: So? Do you like it? Robert and Riley were disgusted and spit it out in their napkins. Robert: Are you trying to poison us!? Riley: Yeah! Not cool! Mandee: So? Are we friends? Robert: No! You've done enough damage. Riley: What makes you think we wanna be friends with you!? Robert and Riley left the table frustrated. Mandee: Okay. That's enough. We NEED revenge. Jackie: But you want them to forgive us...Don't you? Mandee: I don't care about that anymore! They are going down. Jackie: Okay. I'm in. ~ ~ ~ At Mandee's house, Mandee and Jackie were thinking of a plan to get back at Robert and Riley. Jackie: How about we split them up? They'll be devastated and think twice! Mandee: We already tried that. Remember? They got back together and are really happy now! Jackie: Then... Jackie thought some more. Jackie: I'm stumped. Mandee: We could sabotage their cooking... Jackie grinned, then wondered. Jackie: But won't they know? I mean, they figured it out when we split them up... Mandee: Maybe cause we told them. That could work, though. But we need something else... Jackie: Oh, that's it! Jackie whispered the plan to Mandee. Mandee smirked. Mandee: Not bad. Not bad at all... ~ ~ ~ The next day at school, Mandee and Jackie began to enact their plan. Mandee: Are you sure it'll work? Jackie: It's perfect. Mandee and Jackie saw Robert and Riley at their lockers putting their backpacks away. Mandee: Okay. Let's do this. They went up to Robert and Riley. Robert and Riley noticed them. Robert: Okay. Fine. You win... Mandee: Oh really? Well too late. Riley: I'm confused. Mandee began to cry. Mandee: You hate us. You really hate us! Robert: We don't hate you. Riley: We just... Mandee gave Jackie the thumbs up. Jackie grabbed a fancy looking calculator out of Robert's bag and an old looking pen out of Riley's bag and closed the locker. Robert and Riley turned around. Robert: What was that? Mandee: Uhhh... Nothing... Mandee and Jackie left. Robert: Okay, that was strange... ~ ~ ~ Mandee: Okay. We got their prized possessions. Now what? Jackie: I don't know... Maybe destroy them? Mandee: I like that... ~ ~ ~ They headed to Mr. Tate's science classroom. Mr. Tate was nowhere to be found. Mandee: Perfect. Mr. Tate must be at the teacher's lounge drinking coffee with the other teachers like he always does this time... Jackie: But how will we ruin Robert and Riley's lame trinkets? Mandee: Watch and learn... Mandee grabbed their pen and calculator and a chemical that said acidic slime in a sealed test tube and grabbed a silver pan laying around and put the calculator and pen in it and drizzled the acidic slime on the calculator and pen. Mandee and Jackie heard footsteps and panicked. Mandee: What do we do? Jackie: Run! Mandee and Jackie ran out of the science classroom. Robert and Riley could be heard. Robert: Don't worry, Mr. Tate! We just forgot something. Riley: Yeah! Robert and Riley went to the back of the room and grabbed a few papers. Robert caught his eye on the pen and calculator being disintegrated. Robert: Uh, Riley... Riley: What is it? Robert pointed to the back table. Riley's pen and Robert's calculator was destroyed. Riley was shocked. Riley: NO! My moms trusted me with their pen they used back in high school. Now it's GONE! Robert: And Henry trusted me to use his old calculator he used as a toddler for that hard math homework last night...and now... He's going to kill me! Riley: I don't understand. How'd this happen? Robert: I'm betting it was Mandee and Jackie. Riley: Okay. I've had it with them. I thought they were sorry! Robert: I guess not. We NEED to confront them... Riley: Exactly. They can't get away with this... ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Mandee and Jackie were sitting together. Mandee: I guess it worked. Let's see what they think now... Jackie: Man, we're brilliant... Robert and Riley overheard and went up to Mandee and Jackie angrily. Robert: I KNEW it! Riley: What were you two thinking? Mandee: Well, you two are not as cool as we once thought. Jackie: Yeah! Robert, I guess those feelings I once had for you in middle school are now gone. Mandee: Exactly. Riley, we were NEVER going to be an item. I was dumb to think so... Robert: What are you two talking about? Riley: Yeah. You never liked us. You hated us ever since we got together. Mandee: Exactly! When you and Robert weren't dating, I had eyes for you and only you, Riley. Then you HAD to say you liked Leni. But the SECOND Leni starts dating Chaz, you go to this...boy. And why? It's totally unnatural! Jackie: And I had feelings for you too, Robert. But looks like you chose Riley and now we're mad. This is SO unnatural. Originally, I thought this was just a phase... But... Jackie started to cry. Jackie: It's NOT! And it apparently never was! Robert: We don't care about any of that. You've been picking on us for years and you have no excuse. Other than you're just homophobic. Mean. Girls. Jackie: But, but... Riley: And we had NO IDEA about your crushes on us. I can tell you, we would never have even felt the same way even if you WERE nice. You just aren't our types and never would be. Mandee: WELL! Mandee and Jackie stormed out angrily. Robert: I think this means they hate us again... Great. Riley: Don't worry, Robert. I'm here for you. Always. Robert hugged Riley as Riley smiled.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3